


Маятник

by Icy_Wiener



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Wiener/pseuds/Icy_Wiener
Summary: Безумие — это точное повторение одного и того же действия, раз за разом, в надежде на изменение. — Альберт Эйнштейн.





	Маятник

С годами ему начало казаться, что он просыпается за пару секунд до того, как с жалобным стуком бьется о стену створка окна, как гремит перевернутый стул и с глухим ударом падает на линолеум ребристая стеклянная пепельница. Все потому, что уже открывая глаза он чувствовал тянущую боль в животе, такую, будто перед сном не гипнотизировал экран телефона, в ожидании звонка или поворота ключа в двери, а остервенело качал пресс — вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, все эти два часа, перед тем, как окончательно отключиться.

«Расслабь живот и выдохни, ты никуда не пойдешь, пока не расслабишь живот и не выдохнешь», — говорил он вполголоса, вытирая взмокшие ладони о складки покрывала и высчитывая ровно сорок секунд данной себе поблажки, пока глаза не привыкнут к свету прикроватной лампы, пока первый дикий вопль не ударит из окна их кухни, а в ответ ему не заорет истошно чья-то шибко чувствительная сигналка, будь она неладна.

Сорок секунд прошли. Ему в который раз хотелось накинуть себе еще десять — за смелость, за выслугу лет, за зрительские симпатии и завтрашнее нормальное утро без синяков под глазами и пароксина на голодный желудок, но как у того, что на кухне, одна лишняя рюмка раз в год заканчивалась второй бутылкой, так и у него несколько лишних секунд были соблазном, после которых оставались только мелочные, трусливые попытки заснуть снова и тяжкое, как похмелье, отравляющее чувство стыда на несколько месяцев вперед.

Дверь в кухню открывалась с протяжным скрипом, поэтому не было шанса застать врасплох, он обещал себе смазать петли всякий раз, когда это случалось, но каждый раз после находились более важные дела — кредиты, машина, работа, родители, словом, все, что прямо сейчас было неважно и очень далеко.

Его встретили невидящим взглядом и резким, неопределенным движением: то ли вытолкнуть, то ли пригнуть вниз, к грязному, от размазанного пепла и раздавленных бычков, полу. Живот стянуло в один большой ноющий комок, а через секунду стало трудно дышать — от страха и от жесткого захвата локтем под горло.

Он медленно выдохнул и, вслушиваясь в горячечное, хриплое «Убьет, убьет» над правым ухом, отсчитал еще ровно пятнадцать секунд, потому что меньше — рано, а больше — опасно, он проверял.

Когда захват чуть ослаб, а мерцающее темно-синее пятно перед глазами превратилось в неровную, выцветшую наколку «Ханкала» на бицепсе, он осторожно повернулся и подхватил дрожащее тело под мышки обеими руками, сжимая пальцы в замок за покрытой испариной спиной. Подстраиваясь под сдавленное, прерывистое дыхание, он начал раскачиваться, так, словно весь превратился в маятник, вперед и назад, вперед и назад, монотонно нашептывая в мокрый от пота висок:

«Маленький, маленький, серенький, Янушка, ну что ты, ну что ты? Это же наша квартира, наша маленькая квартира на Железнодорожников, Янушка, маленький, ну какие снайперы, какие тут снайперы у нас?».

Спустя полтора часа, когда через пару домов от них прозвенит первый трамвай, а сосед этажом ниже повернет кран в ванной, он, наконец, остановится и замолчит.


End file.
